


Leverage

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But whatever, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, more like potions, not really drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Who do you miss the most, Dream?""I think it's time for you to leave, Tommy."Dream brushed off the question because he didn't know how to answer it. He wasn't supposed to care about anybody, and yet, he couldn't manage to stop thinking of his best friends. And after his time inside his obsidian walls, he realized, he still cared about them.This realization brought problems. Attachment meant leverage. Leverage against him. And it was only a matter of time before someone realized that he still cared, and used it against him.So he needed to protect them.But what happens when Dream escapes to find Sapnap, but he refuses his offer of friendship?How is he supposed to keep Sapnap safe if he refuses to be near him?orDream kidnaps Sapnap to protect him (or protect himself mostly) after he refuses to be his friend again.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction about the CC's RP characters, it is in no way a reflection of their real-life personalities. 
> 
> If any CC's state they are uncomfortable with this type of fic, I will take it down immediately. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags.

It had been months. Months since Tommy and Tubbo had managed to do the impossible. Months since the two teenagers had managed to outsmart Dream. 

It almost didn’t seem real. Sapnap had stepped through the portal in a haze. He remembered staring at the man that he’d grown up with. The mask that was once a beacon of love and kindness for Sapnap now stared back at him in malice. He remembers straightening his back and leveling his head. 

Step away from them, Dream. 

He remembers Dream’s shoulders tensing slightly at his voice. You wouldn’t notice it unless you’d known him for years. The way Dream’s gaze lingered on Sapnap through his mask for a second too long.

It was months ago. It was months ago. Months ago. It shouldn’t bother him as much as it did. But then he visited him. Visited the demon that used to be his friend. And it tore open wounds so deep the pain almost suffocated him. 

George had stared at them as they passed. His face unreadable. Dream avoided his gaze, choosing to stare directly ahead.

But he blocked it out. Allowed himself to fall deeper into the warmth and comfort of his fiancés. He let Quackity serenade him with stupid songs on his guitar. He let Karl cling to him as he worked at the kitchen table. 

They were Sapnap’s light in the darkness he had let Dream drag him into. 

Until Dream escaped. 

The alarm rang for all of the land to hear. It echoed through Eret’s castle. Through the Badlands. It echoed through the crater of the once L’manburg. It echoed through the ruins of Logstedshire. Even Technoblade stood at his window in the frozen tundra, staring in dread at the bells that rung through the snow. 

No one knows how he did it. The prison was meant to be inescapable. Sam stood at the entrance of his obsidian masterpiece, mask clasped tightly to his head. He overlooked the lands before him in hidden rage. 

Sapnap sat paralyzed on the front steps of his home. His finances were off at the Badlands discussing diplomacy. 

“Sapnap!” He looked up from his place on the steps at Karl’s call. 

He didn’t move. 

Karl and Quackity rushed forward towards him. They sat down next to him. Karl wrapped his hands around Sapnap’s middle. 

“Sapnap, baby, are you ok?” Quackity ran his hand through Sapnap’s hair. 

Sapnap opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. 

“Sapnap, baby, talk to us.” 

Sapnap took a deep breath, before speaking, “He escaped.” It wasn’t a question. 

The two hesitated, glancing at each other over his shoulders, “Yes.” Sapnap curled in on himself, “Don’t worry, babe, he can’t do anything. Sam is doing everything, he’s getting everyone on a manhunt to find him.” 

The three sat on the front steps till the sun began to set. 

~~~ 

Sapnap adjusted the laces on his boots. 

“Sap? How are you feeling?” Karl stood in the doorway of their shared bedroom, looking at Sapnap sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m good, I promise, it was just shock.” He smiled warmly at his soon to be husband. 

“What are you doing?” Quackity joined the older at the doorway. 

Sapnap dropped the laces and continued to look at the ground. 

“I’m going after him.”  
The statement was left hanging in the air. 

“No.” Quackity’s voice was firm, a direct contrast to his calming tone from earlier. 

Sapnap looked up in confusion, beginning to stand, “What?”

Quackity straightened up, “No, Sapnap, you’re not.” 

“Yes.” Sapnap stood up fully, “I am, Quackity.” 

Quackity opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Karl, “Sapnap, baby,” He moved to stand by his side, “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” 

“I don’t care.” Karl and Quackity’s heads shot up. “I need to do this.” He tightened the bands holding his armor to his chest. 

“Sapnap-“  
“No, I promised him, I promised him that if he tried to escape I would be the one to-“ He stopped, but they all knew what he implied. 

Quackity moved forward, but Karl interrupted him again, “Ok.” 

“Karl-“

“No, Quackity,” Karl brought Sapnap into a hug, “If you need to do this, just promise us you’ll be safe.” 

Quackity joined the hug, and Sapnap moved to place his forehead on Karl’s. 

“I promise.” 

Sapnap broke the hug, and placed a kiss to both his finance’s lips, before grabbing the sword on the wall and heading for the door. 

~~~ 

Sapnap walked down the prime path as the moon reached its peak. He held his sword close to hip, keeping his hands on the grip. 

He started to give up hope, although he wasn’t sure if he was hoping to find Dream in the first place. When he reached the tunnel leading to the ruins of L’manburg, he turned around to head back to his house, back to his finances. 

Something snapped behind him. 

Sapnap whipped around to face the noise. He stumbled back, almost falling, but managing to catch himself. 

Before him, Dream stood leaning against the side of the tunnel, smirking at him. 

He wasn’t wearing his mask. 

Sapnap unsheathed his sword, leveling himself. 

“Dream.” He tried to keep his voice steady. 

Dream tilted his head, smiling at him before standing up straight. 

“Sapnap.” 

Dream’s axe rested on his back, he made no move to grab for it, even as Sapnap raised his sword. 

Dream took several slow steps forward, Sapnap repeating the action backwards. 

“What are you doing here, Sap?” Dream’s voice was sickly sweet, the nickname slipping past his lips easily. 

“I think you know, Dream.” Sapnap looked down at the path beneath them. 

Dream smiled again, moving closer with each step. 

“I know, Sap.” He was within range, Sapnap could strike him down now, “You’re here to kill me.” 

Sapnap raised his sword fully, pressing the blade against the green hoodie of his former best friend. 

“Don’t come any closer.” 

Dream tilted his head to the side, a faux pout on his face, “But Sapnap, you’re my best friend.” 

Sapnap shook his head, “We haven’t been friends in a long time.” 

“You can believe whatever you want to believe, Sap, but I know one thing for absolute certain,” He paused, moving impossibly closer to Sapnap, the grin on his face growing larger, “You need me.” 

The two stood as they allowed the words to sink in. 

Sapnap took a step back, without lowering the sword, “No,” He spoke firmly, but the waver in his voice showed his underlying fear, “No Dream, I don’t, not anymore.” 

“Aw,” Dream let his voice raise, as he tilted his head to the side as if he were looking at a small puppy, he paused before adding, “But Sapnap, I need you.” Dream took a step forward as the words left his mouth. 

Sapnap stood in disbelief, just a weeks ago, Dream was ranting about how he didn’t care about anyone or anything. “What?” He managed to gasp out, he couldn’t bear to keep up the facade of confidence as Dream continued to look at him with such a caring look, “But you said-“ 

Dream scoffed and shook his head, “I know what I said, but I had to say those things, Sap. You don’t understand.” He walked closer, putting his hand gently on top of the blade, slowly lowering it, Sapnap let him, “If people knew what I cared about they could use it against me-“ 

“Just like you were planning on doing to everyone else.” Sapnap cut in, but Dream ignored him entirely. 

“So I had to try and convince everyone that I didn’t care about anything, I had to convince myself.” Dream’s voice lowered, and Sapnap could almost see the Dream who used to be his friend, “But I never stopped caring about you, Sap, never.” 

Sapnap dropped the blade. 

Tears dripped from his eyes and he frantically shook his head. 

“No, no, no!” He shouted, Dream didn’t flinch, “You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to ignore me and throw me aside and treat me like trash and then immediately come back saying you care about me!” 

“I know how you feel, Sap.” 

“No you don’t.” 

Sapnap stood his ground, but Dream continued with his nonaggressive tone. 

“I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true. And I’ve realized something during my time in prison, Sap.” 

Sapnap glanced up at him. 

“I tried to convince myself that I didn’t care for you, or for George, but I always knew deep down I would. And I’ve realized it’s only a matter of time before someone figures it out and use you or George against me.” Dream continued walking forward. 

Sapnap didn’t know what was happening. 

“I can’t let that happen, Sap.” 

Sapnap backed into the tunnel wall, as Dream cornered him. 

“So come back with me, we can be friends again, work together again, everything can go back to the way it was before.” Dream paused, lifting his hand to touch at Sapnap’s cheek, “And I can keep you safe.” 

Dream’s gloved touch shook Sapnap out of his trance. He flinched back, “No!” He cried, knocking Dream’s hand away. 

Dream lowered his hand as his face darkened, “No?” He repeated, grinning like he almost didn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Sapnap shook his head, “We can’t be friends again, not after everything you’ve done.” 

“Pandas-“ 

Sapnap jumped at the nickname, “Don’t call me that.” His voice laced with so much venom he barely recognized it. 

Dream seemed slightly shocked at the answer, but quickly recomposed himself, smiling, “Do you remember what you said when you visited me?” 

Sapnap shook his head looking away, Dream continued. 

“You said that we could be friends again, you said you wanted to be friends again.” 

Sapnap’s head shot up, “I said that while you were in prison, Dream!” He moved forward slightly, matching Dream’s gaze, “I said we could be friends while you were in prison!” Sapnap flared his arms, getting angrier, the sadness from seconds prior slowly being forgotten, “When you were actually atoning for what you’d done!” 

Dream chuckled, “Sapnap-“ 

“No!” Sapnap nearly screamed, cutting Dream off. Dream looked up surprised, “No! You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to escape from prison—when you were there for a reason, Dream, a really damn good reason—and then come out here and expect me to jump right back into being your friend.” 

Dream moved forward, but Sapnap brushed him off, continuing, “You never treated me like a friend, Dream.” Sapnap could feel the tears building up, whether they were from sadness or anger he couldn’t tell, “You treated me like shit, you gave everything to George! You exiled Tommy the second he played a prank on George—and that’s all it was, Dream, a prank.” Dream shook his head, looking pitifully back at Sapnap, “But you didn’t hesitate to rain hell down on L’manburg anyway. For George. It’s always been for George.” 

“But I’ve known you longer, we’ve been friends longer. But you didn’t mind handing over my most prized possession over to Tommy during a war. You didn’t have my back, you threw me around like trash, and called me back when you needed me.” 

“You treated me like shit, but still expected me to come crawling back to you like some damn dog!” He spit the word out like venom, the tears flowing freely now, “So, yeah, Dream. You heard me, no.” 

Dream’s face was lowered, looking down at the path beneath them. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, the silence destroying Sapnap every second it remained. He nearly begged Dream to say something, before stopping himself as Dream spoke. 

“You’re right, Sap.” The response hung in the air for a few seconds before Dream took a deep breath and leveled his head again, “You’re right, I never appreciated our friendship, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.” 

Sapnap let out a sigh in pure exasperation, “Dream, don’t” 

The unmasked warrior didn’t seem to hear him as he continued, “I care about you, Sap. I always have and I always will. That’s what I’ve learned through all of this.” He stepped forward once again, “And I know at some point someone is going to try and use that against me.” 

Sapnap looked up, confused, “What do you mean?”

Dream chuckled, the sound coming slightly more manic than before, “I’m the most powerful being on the server, Sapnap! And as soon as someone finds out that there are things I still care about, they’re gonna come for you to get to me.” 

“I’m a God, Sapnap, and I can’t have leverage against me out in the open, unprotected. You understand that don’t you?”

Sapnap nodded, despite himself, the worry inside him growing slightly. 

“So you get it? You get why we need to be friends again, why you need to get over whatever stupid grievances you have against me, right? Because that way you can stand by me and George and I can protect you again.” 

The words hung in the air for a few moments, Dream’s hope grew, thinking Sapnap was finally coming tp his senses. 

Instead, however, Sapnap shook his head again, “No.” His voice calm, but with a level of finality that garnered no argument. Dream tried anyways. 

Dream lowered his head, shaking it slowly, almost dangerously, “Sapnap, I really need you to reconsider.” 

“No, Dream, not after everything, I’m sorry.” 

The smile on his face grew resigned, “Fine then, Sap, if that’s what you want,” Sapnap breathed a sigh of relief before Dream continued, “but I can’t let someone have power over me, I can’t.” Dream’s voice dropped dangerously. 

Sapnap recognized the change in tone and demeanor almost immediately. His heart leaped and he jumped into action, diving under Dream for his sword, but Dream managed to slam his foot on the handle and slide the sword away. 

Sapnap jumped to his feet before he heard a bottle smash near him and a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him. He began to sway as the strength in his body began to fade. 

He fell forward suddenly, only to be caught under the arms by Dream. 

“Don’t fight it.” 

Dream lowered him to the ground, whispering sweetly in his ear. 

“It’s all going to be ok, Pandas.”


	2. New Surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, in this fic Sapnap is a blaze hybrid. Meaning he can generate fire. 
> 
> Anyways, that's all, enjoy the chapter, and let me know if I missed any tags.

Sapnap’s head felt like it was melting from the inside out. 

He blearily opened his eyes, giving his tired eyes time to adjust to the harsh lighting of the room. His hand flew to his head, he cradled it as a headache pounded behind his eyes.

He felt down at the material he was laying on. It was cool and soft, he let himself fall back onto it and melt into the cool texture. 

Then he remembered. 

Memories of last night flashed quickly through his mind. Dream escaping. Sapnap holding a sword. The fight. The weakness. Dream’s words. 

Dream. 

He shot up from the bed, his eyes opening wide, ignoring the blinding pain from his head as he observed his surroundings. 

He was sitting upon a large mahogany bed, the bedspread was red with gold lining sewn into it. The room was decently sized with a desk sitting on the opposite side of the room with a large window sitting to the left of the bed. 

On the right side, there was a dresser with empty picture frames atop it and a painting placed neatly above it. It was of a forest at night, with a small fire glistening in the moonlight. The scene seemed familiar. 

Next to the dresser in the corner was a door. To what he could only assume was the hallway. 

Sapnap stood from his place on the bed and took a step towards the window. He pulled back the curtains. He was on the second floor and-

The view was incredible. 

But also paralyzing. 

The house stood in a large glade, but beyond that, forest stretched for as far as he could see. 

Sapnap knew it would be nearly impossible to escape into unfamiliar woods with Dream who most likely knew the area, but he had to try. 

Sapnap rushed over to the desk and grabbed the chair before hauling it over his head and carrying it back to the window. 

When he reached it, he swung the chair with everything in him. The chair smashed into the glass and fell back down to the floor. Sapnap looked up. 

The glass appeared untouched. 

No, no, no. Sapnap began panicking. He rushed up to the window and placed his hand on the glass. A slight feeling of power radiated from the glass. He recognized the feeling immediately. 

Magic. Sapnap thought. Dream must’ve enchanted it. The glass was unbreakable. The realization hit him like a truck. 

He was trapped. 

Sapnap pushed himself away from the window, stumbling back and knocking against the bed. 

He couldn’t breathe. His mind racing. Dream must’ve gone insane. He couldn’t keep him here, he wouldn’t let him. 

“Dream!” He lifts his head to scream at the ceiling. 

“Dream, I know you can hear me, you bastard!” He waited a few moments, but with no response, he continued. 

“You can’t keep me here, you sick fuck!” He continued his tirade of insults, raising his voice to impossible levels. 

He was becoming desperate, he paced around the room, continuing to yell at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes. 

He returned to the window, he banged harshly on the glass, knowing it wouldn’t budge, but trying anyway. 

After a few minutes of this, Sapnap screamed in frustration, tears of fear and anger flowed down his cheeks. He fell down, sitting on the floor facing the window with his back against the bed. He didn’t hear the door open behind him. 

“Look who’s finally awake.” The calm voiced echoed slightly through the room. 

Sapnap jumped to his feet, spinning around to face the man he once called his brother. 

Dream stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall, eerily reminiscent of the way he stood against the tunnel last night. 

Neither said anything for a long time. Dream stood waiting for a reaction from Sapnap, but the man in question was too enveloped in his crushing emotions and racing thoughts. 

After minutes of painful silence, Dream finally spoke again.

“So,” He moved into the room slightly, running his finger along the wall and eventually leaning against the desk, “Like your room?” His tone remained calm and nonchalant, Sapnap could almost pretend it was a normal situation. 

Sapnap remained silent again, allowing himself time to process the words. Once he did, the anger swelled in him again. 

He threw his arms up, “Really?” He scoffed, “That’s all you have to say?” 

Dream shrugged. 

“Wow.” The tears were still fresh on his face, his panic from earlier subsiding into burning anger, “I can’t believe you.” 

Dream crossed his arms, “What’s so hard to believe, Sap?” He sounded genuinely curious, “That I want to protect you?” 

Sapnap scoffed again, choosing to move closer, “This is protecting me? This?” He gestured to the room around them. 

Dream looked around and stood up, “Well, it didn’t have to be like this.” He walked towards the dresser, picking up an empty picture frame, “I asked you to come back, I offered to protect you,” His back was to Sapnap now, “And you turned me down,” the voice had barely concealed rage, but as he turned around his face was calm, “So I did what I had to do.” 

Sapnap looked him dead in the eyes and after a few moments spoke again, “You drugged me.” 

Dream’s laugh filled the room, quiet and uncaring, he shook his head slightly, “You’re so dramatic.” 

Sapnap moved closer again, maneuvering around the bed, his anger growing, “You drugged me, dragged me here, and locked me in this room!” His voice raised slightly. 

Dream’s face leveled out the joy from before, but his eyes contained slight amusement, “You were putting up such a fuss, and I needed you here—out of harms way—willing or not.” 

Sapnap leveled his head, “I can protect myself.” 

This time Dream scoffed, “Sure you can.” 

“I can.” 

Dream looked on pitifully like he was looking at a child, “No, you can’t, Sapnap.” He moved forwards towards Sapnap again, the two only a few feet apart now, “I know you want to believe you can, but you can’t.” 

Sapnap stood his ground, “Doesn’t matter, I have people who care about me to help protect me.”

Dream rolled his eyes, “Sure, Sap, and who have you made such buddy-buddy with that would drop everything to protect you?”

“Karl and Quackity.” 

Dream’s body stilled, glaring at him. 

“Karl and Quackity?”

Sapnap smiled, happy to finally seem to get under Dream’s skin, “Yeah, Karl and Quackity, you know, my fiancés, the loves of my life, the apple to my eye or whatever.” Sapnap’s voice turned mocking. 

Dream’s fists clenched at his side, poorly concealed anger on his face, “What? And you think Karl and Quackity would drop everything to save you? You really think they care that much about you? How delusional can you be?” 

“They love me.” 

Dream’s scoff turned into a wheezing laugh before he composed himself, “I’m sure they do, Sap, I’m sure they do.” He took a step closer to Sapnap, “But not like I do, not like George does.”

“How dare you.” Sapnap’s voice dropped dangerously low, the anger of Dream mocking Karl and Quackity pushing him dangerously near the edge. 

The anger seemed to immediately dissipate from Dream’s face but as he was about to say something, Sapnap cut in. 

“No, that’s it. I’m leaving Dream.” He moved around Dream to head towards the door, but Dream stepped back and in front of him. 

“No, you’re not.” 

“Yes, I am.” Sapnap mooed forwards again, lightly pushing on Dream’s chest, “you can’t just keep me here.” 

Dream’s voice steeled, “Yes, I can, and I will.” Dream moved backward to the door, “Whether you like it or not, Sapnap, I’m gonna keep you safe.” 

He stepped back into the hallway, securing the door behind him with a lock. 

Sapnap ran to the door and banged on it. Although he could feel the magic there as well, the door was enchanted too. He hit the door repeatedly and screamed at the top of his lungs for Dream with no response.

Sapnap felt the rage inside him grow slowly. He screamed again and again. No response. The fire burned deep within him, Sapnap hadn’t felt this type of rage in years. 

His hands began to turn bruised and bloody as he continuously hits the door. He could feel the fire growing into his arms and down his legs. 

In a last-ditch effort to provoke a reaction, he slammed his entire body against the door, hoping for it to budge. Nothing happened. 

In a fit of rage, Sapnap stepped back from the door and screamed. 

Bursts of fire exploded from Sapnap in waves, burning everything in its reach. 

The fire disappeared as quickly as it came, the strength disappearing with it. Sapnap hadn’t had that type of outburst since he was a child. He had come to grow into his hybrid powers, growing more in control. He had learned to level his emotions so the fire inside him wouldn’t react to every frustration. 

Sapnap felt the energy drain from his body, he felt his knees grow weak once again. As he began to fall to the ground he heard the door open. 

Before falling into unconsciousness he saw Dream rushing towards him, concern on his face. 

He fell to the floor. 

~~~

Sapnap begins to wake up again as he hears rustling from somewhere in the room. He opens his eyes to gain bearings of his surroundings finding himself in the same position as before on the bed. 

He looked around again to see the floor, wall, and desk were charred from the fire. Dream was huddled over his desk, his back was to Sapnap. 

Sapnap moved to sit up, rusting the bedspread as he went. Dream spun around, surprised, before smiling worriedly at the man on the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked his voice back to the caring voice from earlier. 

Sapnap moved his hand to his head, his headache returning from his show of power, “How do you think?” He grumbled in response. 

Dream clicked his tongue, “Right, I figured.” He grabbed a bottle from the tray behind him, “You haven’t blown up like that since we were kids.”

Dream made his way across the room to where Sapnap sat. Sapnap tried to shuffle away, but Dream moved too quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was too tired to move away. 

“Here,” Dream held the bottle out to him. It glew red, a healing potion. 

He was too tired to resist. He reached out and took the potion from Dream’s hand and lifted it to his lips. Gulping down the foul-tasting potion, he felt the effects immediately. His headache slowly subsided and he felt the strength return to his body. 

“Thanks.” He grumbled out before turning away and laying back on the bed. 

Dream chuckled slightly before removing his hand and walking back over to the desk. 

“I brought you some lunch.” Dream’s voice remained genuinely caring and gentle, Sapnap hadn’t heard the tone in so long it felt foreign. 

Sapnap didn’t look up from his position on the bed. 

The two stood in silence for a few minutes until Sapnap shifted. He felt a burning in his hands he didn’t before. He yelped and sat up quickly. Looking down at his hands he saw they had small burns on his fingertips and palms. 

Usually, his fire didn’t burn him, but because of the size of the outburst and the uncontrollable fire, it burned his hands slightly. The healing potion didn’t heal them. Dream noticed him. 

“Are your hands bothering you?” He moved closer to the bed. 

Sapnap shifted to move his hands away from Dream, “They’re fine, Dream, just go.” His voice sounded defeated and tired even to him. 

Dream moved closer and wrapped his hands around Sapnap’s wrists. Sapnap was in too much pain to stop him. Dream turned the hands around in his grip, observing the burns. 

“Those need to be treated.” He spoke softly, almost to himself. He stood again, moving back to the desk and grabbing a small bag. 

Dream brought the supplies back over and leaned over Sapnap’s hands again. 

“I can do it myself,” Sapnap tried, but there was no real fight to his words. 

Dream shushed him, lowering his voice again, “I know you can, Pandas,” He whispered. 

The scene pushed Sapnap back into the past. Dream used to say that exact thing when he treated Sapnap’s wounds after he burned himself fighting mobs or other people. Back when Sapnap didn’t have control over his powers. Sapnap would burn himself and he would sit with Dream later that night as Dream would coat his hands with salve and wrap them in bandages. 

Sapnap closed his eyes and let himself pretend he was back there. Back in the woods with Dream years ago, when the two’s biggest concern was the skeletons that would come in the night. 

He was jolted out of the fantasy and back into the harsh reality as Dream stood back up, “all done,” he said softly. 

He smiled gently down at Sapnap, clearly pleased with his work. Sapnap moved his hands around slightly, testing the bandages, but as he looked he noticed something around his wrist. 

On his left wrist was a cold metal bracelet with enchantments carved into the sides. 

He held it up for Dream to see, “What’s this?” He asked slowly. 

Dream looked at the bracelet and back at him, “Oh, nothing,” he reassured, “it’s just a precaution, something to keep your powers under control.” He moved back to the desk and began rummaging through the medical bag. 

Sapnap stared in disbelief at the bracelet on his wrist. Fearing the worst, but not yet believing it, he tried to summon a fireball. Nothing. 

Sapnap reached deep within himself searching desperately for the fire that was usually at the ready. Nothing. 

“You-“ Sapnap stuttered, Dream turned around, confused, “You neutralized my powers.” 

Dream nodded, “Only for a little while, just until you can get your anger under control, I know you have trouble with that sometimes.” Dream smiled at him, seeing nothing wrong with the situation. 

Sapnap’s anger grew, though this time without the familiar fire growing with it, that only made him more furious. 

“You neutralized my powers!” Sapnap screamed as he desperately pulled at the bracelet on his wrist. Trying desperately to dislocate it. It didn’t budge. The panic inside him began to grow again. 

Dream noticed his distress and moved over towards him, “Sapnap, come on, calm down, it’s ok.” 

Sapnap jumped up, “Nothing about this is ok!” He screamed, “You drugging me here and keeping me here and- and doing this-“ he shoved the bracelet in Dream’s face, “You- you can’t do this,” Sapnap chocked on tears as they began bubbling over uncontrollably. 

Dream grabbed Sapnap’s wrist as he began sinking to the floor, he shushed him, “It’s ok, Pandas, I know it’s frustrating, but it’s for your own good.” 

Sapnap sat fully on the ground with his back against the bed, he allowed the tears to flow freely as he sobbed into his hands. 

He threw Dream’s hand away and screamed at him, “Get out! Get out!” Dream stood for a few more seconds, clearly conflicted on what to do before eventually heeding Sapnap’s request and heading for the door. 

“Just-“ he started on his way out, “just remember to eat, Sap.” He closed the door behind him with a click. 

Sapnap choked on his tears and he continued to frantically pull on the bracelet for a few more minutes before eventually giving up.

Sapnap threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, hoping the dream world could help him escape from this nightmare, but his racing mind wouldn’t allow him the reprieve. 

He continued to lay on his bed, tears streaming down his face as he held in his sobs. 

He left the food untouched. 

~~~

Sapnap hadn’t moved from the position on the bed in the few hours since Dream had left. 

The food left forgotten on the desk where Dream had left it. 

He couldn’t bring himself to move when he heard the door begin to open again. The creaking of the floorboards signals someone entering the room. 

He waited for Dream to say something, but the voice that echoed through the small room startled him. 

“You know, you really should eat.” 

The voice wasn’t Dream’s deep rumbling growl, but instead slightly lighter and airy. 

He recognized the accent anywhere.

He spun around, staring in disbelief at the man in the doorway. 

“George?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha, cliffhanger for you all. 
> 
> Sorry, I had this idea at four in the morning and I needed to get it out. I'll check tomorrow for any typos, but I'm too tired to do it now. So, sorry if there are any typos. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and I'll try and update as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Hope you liked it :)
> 
> This was mainly a vent fic because it drives me insane how c!Dream treats c!Sapnap in the RP, but now it seems like we're doing this multichapter thing. 
> 
> I will try and update as quickly as possible, and I will try and develop a regular schedule, so I will do my best, but I will not leave you hanging! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
